Life is Strange (Comic Series)
An official four-part comic miniseries based on Life is Strange by launching in November 2018 was announced. The first issue, "Life is Strange #1" releases on November 14, 2018.Comixology listingTwitter post about the pre-order On amazon.com, the "Life Is Strange Collection" is currently listed to be released in paperback format on April 30, 2019.Amazon page The series is written by with interior art by Claudia Leonardi."The first official #LifeisStrange comic from Titan...", Tumblr post (July 20, 2018)TITAN COMICS AND SQUARE ENIX ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE COMIC CREATIVE TEAM: WRITER EMMA VIECELI AND ARTIST CLAUDIA LEONARDI! (press release) (July 20, 2018) There are 6 different cover versions available for the first issueMidtown Comics listing, 4 for the second issue and 3 for the third issue. Development The series was announced on March 29, 2018 for release in 2018.Life Is Strange Comic Series Announced The publisher also provided an image of Blackwell Academy alongside the announcement, which will presumably serve as a setting in the comic. According to the prior listings texts (below), Life is Strange: Dust will focus on Max and Chloe's future after the events of the original game. In an exclusive article on Polygon on October 23, 2018, it was revealed that the first issue will "catch up with them a year" after Life is Strange's ending as "they start anew together". Character designs for 4 new original protagonists, Tammi, Dwight, Dex and Pixie were also shown.Life is Strange sequel comic illustrates fans’ dream reunion (October 23, 2018) Second Issue "Return to the world of DONTNOD’s smash-hit video game Life is Strange, in the official sequel story fans thought they would never get to see! One year since the game’s shocking ending, fan-favorite duo Max and Chloe run headlong into an emotional rollercoaster! Max promised to bury her time-twisting powers – but as stormclouds gather, it’s a promise she can’t keep!"Bleeding Cool (September 19, 2018)Reddit post by u/IgelRM The issue releases on December 19, 2018 according to . Third Issue TBA Fourth Issue TBA Writer's View The writer Emma Vieceli shared "some personal words" on the comic: Stores Listing Comic A listing of a comic called "Life Is Strange Collection" written by Emma Vieceli and published by Titan Comics for release on December 4, 2018 appeared in online stores such as amazon.com on May 2, 2018.Original Amazon.com listing (Archive.org)Reddit post by /u/bockclockulaEurogamer article (May 3, 2018) A few days later the listings have been removed from most stores and the Amazon listing's text has been changed to be more general. The release date was also changed to March 19, 2019 and later to April 30, 2019. Original listing's text: "Life Is Strange Collection Releasing December 4, 2018 BY EMMA VIECELI A thrilling, time-twisting game-changer; an unexpected, emotional rollercoaster ride! A brand new comics story in the beloved Life Is Strange universe - following Max and Chloe into a bold potential future! In the videogame Life Is Strange, aspiring photographer Max Caulfield returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay in order to attend the prestigious Blackwell Academy. There, in response to a shocking and violent event, Max developed superhuman time travelling powers. Powers that brought her back into contact with her former best friend, Chloe Price. Powers that thrust her into conflict with all manner of threats - personal, parental, and supernatural. Powers that led to a final, fatal decision with epic consequences - an impossible hurricane that swept into the Bay, as Max's temporal tinkering with cause and effect bore deadly fruit! Following on from one of two possible endings of the game, Life Is Strange: Dust takes the saga of Max and Chloe into a new and uncertain future, in an all-new comic strip adventure. No matter which ending you chose, this deep dive into Max and Chloe's potential future will thrill, shock, and surprise you all over again. You thought Max and Chloe's story was over? Their trials are only beginning! And in the end, dust will be all that remains... Paperback: 112 pages Publisher: Titan Comics (December 4, 2018) Language: English ISBN-10: 1785866451 ISBN-13: 978-1785866456 About the Author: Emma Vieceli is a comics artist and writer who has worked on a variety of projects by esteemed publishers, including Doctor Who, Back to the Future, Jem and the Holograms, Manga Shakespeare, Girl Comics, and My Little Pony. She has also illustrated popular graphic novel adaptations of Vampire Academy and Alex Rider. Her creator-owned success is Breaks, written with Malín Ryden." Square Enix Involvement When asked about the listing's legitimacy by reddit user firstfearer, Community Manager Toby Palm stated that he "can't confirm or deny anything" as he doesn't have the info himself and that "their partners are handling everything around the comics". After a question about Square's involvement, he clarified the following, "some of the core LiS team here at SE provide feedback on bits of overall plot at certain intervals, just to make sure that it doesn't go completely off the rails, but it's not the same kind of relationship that we (SE) had with Deck Nine or DONTNOD when working on the games. To clarify - The latter "game dev" relationship being one where we work closely together on a daily basis. :)".Reddit post by /u/firstfearer Trivia * When viewed upside-down, the cover shows Max in front of the tornado. * Emma Vieceli and Claudia Leonardi previously drew fan art for Life is Strange.Reddit post by u/anntakamakiswifeTwitter post by Emma Vieceli Viecli worked with Square Enix on a series of "promotional images" for the game.Emma Vieceli Workblog - Blog - Rare update... (June 23, 2015) * The coloring was done by Andrea Izzo. * The series will launch with a cover by Manda Schank. Gallery First Issue Titan_Comics_cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover A Regular Claudia Leonardi Cover Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_B_Variant_Manda_Schank_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover B Variant Manda Schank Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_C_Variant_Max_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover C Variant Max Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_D_Variant_Chloe_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover D Variant Chloe Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_E_Variant_Chloe_T-Shirt_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover E Variant Chloe T-Shirt Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_F_Variant_Blank_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover F Variant Blank Second Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover B "Arcadia Bay Returns" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_C_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover C "Arcadia Bay Exposure" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_D_TSHIRT_VAR.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover D "Max T-shirt Variant" Third Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover B Max and Chloe Game Art LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover C "Max T-Shirt Variant" Designs LIS_max_and_chloe_2014_outfits_claudia_leonardi_COLOR_1_.jpg|Max and Chloe outfits in 2014 LIS_the_high_seas_band_claudia_leonardi_2_1_.jpg|The High Seas Band External Links * Titan Comic's website References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Life is Strange